


home

by softjaebutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, crack!maknae line, fluff mixed in with some drama/angst, oh and a savage youngjae, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjaebutt/pseuds/softjaebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why Mark liked staying back at home. It was because of Jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the mark that completes my markbum :")

Out of seven university boys who decided to live with each other because of financial issues, Mark Tuan likes to stay inside the most than hanging out or partying with others every single weekend. The two youngest, Yugyeom and Kunpimook (both who started living with the other five during their last year of high school to be closer to school), likes to tease him by saying: _“Stop taking the oldest hyung role so seriously. Stop being a grandpa and get out there!”_

However, Jinyoung, the fourth oldest, would always interrupt the two youngest and nag them for _always_ partying, even on weekdays when they clearly have 8:30 classes the next day. _“At least Mark hyung actually cares about his future. You two need to stop drinking and focus on your studies,”_ he’d always complain with his hands rested on top of his hips. 

And without mercy, Yugyeom would tease the older for acting like a mom, which would then trigger Jinyoung to call for Jackson, the third oldest. However, once Jackson is called, Youngjae would simply want to know what’s happening from all the chaos that’s about to begin. Jackson initially always sides with the younger line, boasting about _“the dab and whip is so important for modern life though. It brings people together! Let them have some fun and meet new people!”_

Jinyoung would roll his eyes and slap the back of his hand against Jackson’s toned biceps before he would fold his arms against his chest. “I don’t care how their social life is—They need to study.”

“If they’re gonna study, they should start with researching the modern dance crazes—They’ve been at least 20 years behind already. It’s _modern_ for a reason,” Youngjae would chirp in, causing the two youngest to start bickering with the third youngest. “You’re supposed to side with us, you dummy!” Kunpimook shouted as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand in disappointment.

“I’m just saying—You and Jackson were so late with the running man,” Youngjae laughed before Yugyeom would turn his head away in shame. Soon enough, the five males would always start an irrelevant argument that Mark would just sit on the couch watching the whole situation unravel in front of him. 

Mark didn’t feel uncomfortable when brought into their daily lives, but he really wouldn’t know what they’d do without Jaebum in the apartment. “Fighting again?” Jaebum nonchalantly asked as a high-pitched munch emitted from his lips, causing Mark to look up at the other.

Mark simply nodded and the second oldest comfortably seated himself down by the oldest. He had a red bowl of popcorn in his left arm and he bumped his elbow against Mark’s. “You want? Seems like I brought it at the right time,” Jaebum chuckled as Mark reached over to grab a few kernels. 

“You know what, fine! Drink all you want! Don’t come begging to us when you find out you’re failing a class!” Jinyoung beamed in a loud voice, causing the two youngest to stop their sentences. “We’ll do just fine! We’re still passing our classes!” Yugyeom objected even though his voice faltered just the tiniest.

The air grew thicker between everyone that even Jackson could only stare at his closest friend for bursting out so suddenly. “Alright, alright. Let’s stop it,” Jaebum ordered as he gradually placed the bowl on top of Mark’s lap to stand up. “Look, I gotta agree with Jinyoung here. You two have been going out too much lately and have been coming back late drunk as hell. And you two should both know that Jinyoung will help you two in a heartbeat with studying,” Jaebum said as he eyed Jinyoung with a knowing gaze. 

Jinyoung muttered under his breath as his eyes flickered away, “Stop getting into my mind every damn time, Jae.”

“Just lay off the alcohol alright? I don’t care if you two go out. You guys are adults now. Just be careful and at least focus on your studies, got it?” Jaebum reasoned as he stared at the Yugyeom and Kunpimook, who only gave a few nods.

Jaebum sighed and clapped his hands together, “Alright. Now that’s settled…Let’s just get back to our daily lives.” The five boys slowly tread back to their respective rooms with Jackson going into his shared room with Jaebum, the two youngest and Jinyoung going into theirs, and Youngjae into Mark’s room.

Mark took another bite out of the popcorn and felt the couch dip down once again with Jaebum seated beside him. “Finally, some peace and quiet,” Jaebum sighed in content before he took a handful of popcorn.

“Don’t tell me that was your only reason why you stopped it,” Mark replied back before his chocolate orbs turned over to the younger, only to see a mischievous grin played on his lips. The two of them just chuckled before Jaebum reached over for the remote to turn on the television, both of them relishing in the silence that they shared.

- 

There was a reason why Mark liked staying back at home. It was to see Jaebum, who usually frequented around home rather than going out as well. They were both business majors too with Mark and Jaebum respectively following their parents’ dreams. So with Jaebum and Mark in the same year, Jaebum loved asking Mark for questions. They were both intelligent, possessing skills that many wish they had.

“Did you go over this week’s chapter yet?” Jaebum asked as he stuck his head through the door to see Mark hunched over by his desk. “Yeah, I did. It’s actually pretty interesting,” Mark said as he looked over to the other, immediately seeing the black frames that surrounded the other’s eyes. There was something about Jaebum wearing glasses that would make Mark’s heart beat just a tad quicker.

“Really? I’m glad I’m not the only one,” Jaebum laughed in relief as he walked inside fully with the textbook cradled in his right hand.

They didn’t like to call themselves nerds—They were actually well known at the university for their looks, brains, and personality. Though Mark secretly liked to call themselves nerds whenever they raved about their classes and the chapters that they read.

Another reason why Mark liked home was because of the nights before their exams. Those are the times when Jaebum and Mark would stick to each other like crazy glue—they were inseparable both in home and at school. They’d go over the many methods, the influential people in business, and the economics that goes with it.

They made a rule that Jaebum’s room would solely be for him and Mark during their exams, so Jackson was ultimately kicked out of his own shared bedroom. However, the male didn’t mind, as he would always find his way towards Jinyoung’s single room.

The two never thought about why Jackson wouldn’t go into Mark’s room to sleep on a single bed. They knew about Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s little thing going on ever since they all moved in with each other.

Once it turned to three in the morning, Mark’s eyes always gave up. At first it’d be slow blinks and then his respirations would gradually grow deeper. Words become a blur and his ears would block out every single little noise—even the crickets that rested outside their apartment. Half an hour later, Jaebum would turn his head around from his desk to find Mark scrunched up on his bed with the textbook laid out in front of him.

And each and every single morning afterwards, Mark would wake up to find his textbook put away and instead replaced with Jaebum right beside him. Mark’s back would be against the cold wall with a small blanket over him and Jaebum would be facing him with his left arm acted out as Jaebum’s pillow.

It was after their third month living together and spending these times like this where Mark would end up staying in bed for a good extra ten minutes before waking Jaebum up to do their final cramming.

- 

However, with their final semester coming along some things have stayed the same while others have changed drastically. The boys would still argue from time to time, Yugyeom and Kunpimook would go out partying (but with less drinking and now more time studying), and Jackson and Jinyoung went from their little flirtations to coming out to everyone of how much they have an undying love for each other.

Youngjae stayed dedicated to his fine arts degree, but he now frequented the studios in order to expand his compositions (along with meeting an upperclassman who somehow goes by the penname _Suga_ when releasing new music).

Mark noticed the biggest change that has happened to him though. Jaebum was rarely home now. There’d be the little excuses like, _“My dad wants me to visit a client today,”_ or _“I accidentally took a nap in the library,”_ or even, _“Jongin and Sehun needed help in tutoring.”_ But Mark obviously knew the two males he was “tutoring.” Those two were at least above average in their studies and they weren’t even business majors.

As it neared midnight, Mark sat out in the living room watching a random movie that was playing with the lights off. The only light illuminated was the bright white rays from the television that so often changed colors because of the fast-paced film.

Mark missed it. He missed the times where he could share the silence with Jaebum, the times they would munch on popcorn, and the sudden skinship that would happen between them. Just as Mark’s eyes were about to give out, the door creaked open slowly to let out a dark yellow light surface on the bottom.

His eyes slowly moved upwards to see a figure stumble inside with his hand pressed against the wall as he took off his shoes. Mark’s ears perked up from the soft mutters that somewhat drowned in the noises of the movie. He knew exactly who it was that just came home—Jaebum.

The door closed and the male fumbled towards the living room, not even sparing a glance at Mark since he was too busy trying to balance himself. “Jaebum,” Mark called out as he immediately rose up from his seat, striding over towards the male who suddenly bent over to rest his hands on his knees. 

“Jaebum, you’re drunk,” Mark pointed out once he realized how unbalanced Jaebum was along with the random slurs of murmurs that would escape his wet lips. As Mark placed a hand over onto Jaebum’s scapula, the taller rose to his feet and showed a sloppy smile. “I know I am,” He sung before his left arm encircled Mark’s waist, pulling him flush against him. 

Mark froze in place and his Adam’s apple bobbed once his cold cheek turned warm from the contact of Jaebum’s palm. This was wrong, he thought. He had to stop him from—

A lingering alcohol taste was suddenly pressed against Mark’s soft pillow couplets and all thoughts came to a pause as Jaebum kissed him. This was not the way he imagined things—he did not imagine being kissed by a drunken Jaebum.

Yet here they were, standing in the middle of the living room while Jaebum’s tongue swiped sensually on Mark’s bottom lip. His lips parted just the slightest and the wet muscle suddenly invaded Mark’s cavern. The elder’s hand slid down towards the middle of Jaebum’s back while his left hand pushed Jaebum off him ever so slightly to detach their lips.

He suddenly felt empty without Jaebum against him or their lips connected.

But he suddenly felt like he had no soul once Jaebum murmured a name that was not his.

_“Seulgi.”_

It was the last word he said before his forehead dropped down to Mark’s shoulder, respirations choppy and eyes closed.

Mark’s limbs suddenly felt weak that even he thought he was going to collapse from Jaebum’s light weight against him. Still, Mark brought Jaebum to his room and put him to bed. His heart sunk low and this all felt like a nightmare to him. He didn’t want to believe what just happened a few mere minutes ago. He wanted to turn back time and make sure that Jaebum didn’t kiss him.

Yet, when Mark lied down in his own bed afterwards, he stared up at the ceiling with his fingertips pressed against his own lips. It was a bittersweet feeling that Mark was left with as he fell asleep unknowingly.

The next week went by as if nothing has happened between them. Jaebum seemed to have forgotten about the little episode that changed Mark’s life (not drastically but with an impact). Soon enough he found out about the mysterious girl named Seulgi.

_“Jaebum and Seulgi were caught on another one of their ‘hangouts’ again,” Jinyoung mentioned as they were all seated in the living room to watch a show. “Sure they are. They’re probably eating each other’s faces right now,” Jackson rolled his eyes before Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the two._

_“Says the one who does that with Jinyoung,” Yugyeom pointed out before the three youngest stifled their laughter. “Hey, Kim Yugyeom! Watch your mouth!” Jinyoung warned even though there was a tint of pink on his cheeks._

_Yugyeom shook his head and sighed out his reply, “You guys should be watching for your own mouths…One day you might not even feel your own lips because of how much kissing you two do—‘”_

_Kunpimook grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it against Yugyeom’s face, telling him to shut up with furrowed eyebrows against his forehead._

_“Seulgi…” Mark whispered that was only meant for himself before five pairs of eyes took a quick glance at the eldest. And without a notice, Mark stared blankly at the television._

By the next few days, Jaebum came back home a little earlier than usual and he made sure to gather all of the boys into the living room. One by one, everyone came out to the living room and found a short female standing behind the male.

Mark sat on the couch beside Youngjae and all he could think about was Jaebum’s lips against his and then saying the female’s name. “This is Seulgi,” Jaebum announced as he brought his arm around her shoulders, showing her off proudly.

“I thought I’d like to officially introduce her to you guys,” He said as his eyes creased upwards and his smile was wide. Everyone was happy for them, even teasing her already by courtesy of Jackson.

“I’d just like to say sorry on behalf of Jaebum if he’s ever a bad kisser,” Jackson pointed out before Jinyoung slapped his arm to stop it, still nonetheless making everyone laugh except one person.

Mark sat there in silence; eyes dropped down to the ground as he easily could counteract Jackson’s statement. He stayed quiet though and weakly tried to laugh along with the others. Youngjae stood up and grinned, bowing his head before he ruffled his hair. He had to head back to the studio again for an upcoming evaluation and so Mark was left with space between him and Kunpimook. 

Each time he’d steal a glance towards the newly formed couple, his heart would squeeze against his chest and his head would hurt with a sting. They visually looked great together and Mark knew that he should be happy for them.

Still, his stomach dropped and his whole façade worsened in a matter of minutes. Jinyoung glanced over at the eldest and his bottom lip jutted out slightly in thought. Even though Jaebum saw right through Jinyoung majority of the time—this was a time where Jaebum became oblivious to even notice Jinyoung’s discomfort.

- 

The nights before exams no longer existed, along with the living room shenanigans of watching movies and eating popcorn together. Arguments were more heated than ever that it ended up with Mark having to take over Jaebum’s usual role. Jinyoung was in fewer fights now and then, but it didn’t stop the younger ones and Jackson to keep going. 

Another exam was coming up the next day and Mark stayed in his room instead. Jaebum was home but he was busy with another guest whom he obviously didn’t want to say the name of. Jinyoung walked past the two bedrooms in order to get to the kitchen and there was an odd silence that he found eerie coming out of Mark’s room. It was a strange transition from the silence to the hidden giggles that emitted from Jaebum’s.

There was a question that was itching inside of Jinyoung and he turned around on his heels, knocking onto the elder’s door. “Hyung, can I come in?” 

Mark lifted his head up and sighed, running both of his hands through his locks before leaning back on his chair. “Yeah, come in,” He muttered before the door immediately opened. 

“Hyung, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Jinyoung asked as he closed the door behind him, settling himself onto Youngjae’s bed while he crossed a leg over the other. Once he got the approval, Jinyoung cleared his throat and stared at the back of Mark’s head.

“Do you approve of Jaebum and Seulgi?”

The name stung his ears and Mark’s head instantly dropped down. Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the small response he got. He knew about Mark’s actions: he knew what they meant, what he actually felt, and it hurt Jinyoung to see Mark like that.

“Since when did you like Jaebum?” Jinyoung whispered, as if the couple next door could hear any word he said. Mark spilled out half of his emotions from the time Jaebum and him would spend their silences together to how they would sleep next to each other (platonically of course).

Yet half of those emotions sounded like a true heartbreak has surfaced, so Jinyoung couldn’t imagine what it would be like if Mark exposed everything.

After their conversation, Mark stayed still in his room, not wanting to process any method or research into his brain. Why did he let it affect him so much over such a trivial matter? It wasn’t like he claimed Jaebum or vice versa. They didn’t even say any romantic feelings to each other—it was all in the actions instead. It was the actions that Mark fell in love with—It wasn’t the words, the affirmation that he so wanted to hear.

And when actions and words are incongruent, a negative slope grew steeper with each passing day.

- 

“How’d you do on the exam?” It was Jaebum’s first words to Mark a couple days after the exam. The air was chilly from the morning dew and the two bumped into each other in the kitchen for their own cup of coffee.

Mark smiled with just his lips and glanced down at the table that he was sitting at, “All right, I guess. What about you?”

“Horrible,” Jaebum beamed with a carefree low chuckle, grogginess still laced into his voice. “I got distracted all night,” He said with a sly smile, running a hand through his bed hair while leaning his back against the counter.

“Were you making out with Seulgi?” Mark accidentally blurted out before both of their eyes widened, orbs locked onto each other that soon turned inescapable. “Mark—‘” Jaebum whispered in exasperation, the sound of dripped coffee cutting through the short silence.

Mark’s mouth hung open and his fingers gradually turned into fists, soon breaking the trance that he was in. “S-Sorry…” He looked down and stood up abruptly, striding out of the kitchen quickly. Jaebum stood there in shock and his arms folded against his chest loosely.

This was the first time Mark has ever bluntly asked a question like that—one that actually sounded like he was disappointed or jealous. Jaebum took his time to process what happened and he grabbed his own mug before he poured out his coffee.

“I did horrible because I wasn’t with you…” Jaebum whispered to himself as he leaned both of his hands on the counter, tensing up his shoulders and muscles. 

- 

Jaebum was happy with Seulgi—genuinely happy, yet there was some sort of loneliness still trapped inside him. Aren’t relationships supposed to void you of that loneliness and instead make you feel complete?

He hasn’t talked to the older in weeks and there’s only two months left until graduation. Everything was slowly catching up to the male with work, his parents, and now with Mark. 

The male lounged on the couch while scrolling through his social media mindlessly. It was a silent Sunday night and he knew that Mark was stuck in his room again. Usually, Jaebum could invade his room easily just by opening his door and landing onto his bed. It was different now and he felt scared to enter his room. He was afraid, afraid of hurting him. 

Youngjae opened the front door and slipped out of his shoes before dropping his bag down to the side. “Jaebum hyung, I have to show you something…” He said with concern before he fished out his phone and seated himself by the older.

The two looked over at Youngjae’s phone and Jaebum swore his heart was about to stop. He’s been through his fair share of relationship before—he was both the heartbreaker and the heartbroken. Today, he was going to be both.

“That can’t be—‘” Jaebum breathed out as he gripped onto Youngjae’s phone. A picture of Seulgi and another man walking around campus with their arms locked and eyes all lovey-dovey with each other. He knew exactly who it was too—

“She fucking hated him and now they’re back together?” Jaebum said out loud while he weakly gave Youngjae’s phone back. The younger apologized sincerely and patted the elder’s shoulder soothingly, but anger and disappointment riled up in his blood.

Mark stayed in his room more often than usual—which was a red flag to everyone because he already stayed a lot in his room. With earphones plugged in and music blasting through, Mark was able to escape from his stresses. He still did an excellent job at his academics, but there was a constant reminder of being alone stuck in him.

Just as he closed his eyes, Youngjae’s voice overpowered the music thus alarming the older to sit up from his bed. He could faintly hear out his friends’ voices and they weren’t positive either. (“Hyung! Calm down!” “Im Jaebum, don’t you dare let your temper get back at you!” “Hyung, please…You were doing so fine!”)

Mark ripped his earphones off and walked out of the room to see Jackson holding Jaebum back from walking towards the front door, the younger ones pleading for Jaebum to calm down. Jaebum had a bad temper—they all knew it. He was able to contain it though with the help from everyone—but now, everything changed—once again.

Jinyoung turned towards Mark and his eyes softened, giving a firm nod towards the older to take over. “Jaebum, stop!” Mark’s voice overpowered everyone’s at the sudden volume, causing everyone to come to a halt. Even Jaebum, whose eyes were reddened and brimming with tears, stopped budging out of Jackson’s grip.

“Guys, go back to your room…Let me talk to Jaebum,” Mark strictly ordered as everyone followed his orders. Jaebum froze in his spot. He could run. He could instantly go to Seulgi and her now ex-turned-current boyfriend and give a piece of his mind.

But he stayed because maybe, just maybe, he wanted to hear what Mark wanted to say.

“What happened, Jaebum?” Mark questioned even if there was a small quiver hidden under his tone. Jaebum’s jaw clenched and the fists that he balled up earlier tightened from the thought.

“She cheated on me. She’s back with her ex now. Youngjae showed me a picture of them together,” Jaebum muttered as Mark took slow quiet steps toward the younger. “I helped her—helped her get through her slump of being heartbroken. I was there for her the whole time—‘”

 _Like how I was there for you_ , Mark thought, but he restrained himself from speaking at the moment. This was about Jaebum. 

“How am I going to do this?” Jaebum asked as he was truly stammered in what to do. He loosened his fingers and let out a frustrated sigh, placing both of his hands on top of his hips. “Call her. Yeah it’s a dick move to break up with someone through a phone call…But I know what you’ll do if you see them,” Mark pointed out logically. “Your temper is going to bite you in the ass and you’ll regret it afterwards. And you know what you’ll regret? Punching her ex and instead of making her feel bad, you’ll look like a fool instead.”

The words pierced Jaebum’s heart because Mark knew every single detail. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. He was right every single time. Jaebum laughed weakly as his tears finally submerged out and he brought his hand up to wipe away the tears that were built up. 

All the built up tension, the stress he was feeling, and the loneliness that he embraced was all being released. Mark hated seeing the younger cry and without a second thought, Mark wrapped his left arm securely around Jaebum’s neck while his right reached across his chest from behind, bringing himself closer towards Jaebum.

Mark only had to whisper Jaebum’s name soothingly to calm the other down, and that was all that was needed for the two to rejoice back into the strong bond that has never actually broken apart from the beginning.

Jaebum hasn’t realized it yet—but that day, he truly felt what completeness was and what it meant. The warmth that he shared from Seulgi was soon nothing compared to Mark’s embrace. Jaebum was on constant guard of not wanting to lose his temper around her, keeping her safe, and making sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. He was more self-conscious around her, but with Mark, he easily let himself go to show his raw true self.

And that took a month for Jaebum to realize all of those feelings. He still kept in mind of what Mark said that morning during their cup of coffee. He was sure that Mark was jealous and now that he thought about it after much reflection—Mark was truly a man with few words but a large range of actions that have to be pinpointed sharply in order to understand him.

The night before one of their final exams, the two were back to their original routine. Jaebum has been recuperating well after his breakup with Seulgi and he has continued to sustain his role as the peacemaker between the younger ones and Jinyoung. Even when Jaebum would spot the couple around campus, Mark would always stay beside the other to give a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder saying that everything’s all right. 

Right when it turned to 3:30AM, Jaebum turned his head around to find Mark curled up in a ball with his back against the wall. He smiled tenderly and he took off his glasses to set them off to the side. With quiet movements, Jaebum approached his bed and closed Mark’s textbook to put away. He bent down to rest his palms on the mattress with only the dim yellow light of his desk lamp illuminating the soft and gentle features of the older. Slowly, Jaebum’s hand moved forward to fix Mark’s fringe off to the side since it covered his eyes.

There was a prince-like aura that surrounded Mark, no not even a prince aura, but a savior. Before he could even notice it himself, Jaebum’s heart rattled against his chest harshly and his eyes locked onto the puckered lips of the other. Something stirred in the male that night and he leaned forward even more just to press his lips against Mark’s softly. He closed his eyes and let their lips mold into each other naturally, but a few seconds later the male pulled back.

If Jaebum could remember correctly, this was the first time he kissed Mark—a male actually. But as he turned off the light and settled beside the male, the feeling of Mark’s lips lingered on his own: it felt familiar.

So it wasn’t Seulgi’s lips I tasted that drunken night, Jaebum thought as he stifled his chuckle. “All along it was yours,” Jaebum whispered before he encircled his right arm around Mark’s middle, pulling him in closer against his chest. “Is that why I felt a small emptiness all along?” He murmured to himself before his left arm bordered the top of Mark’s head, tiers pressed against the locks of the other. 

- 

“Hey Jaebum, wanna go out and drink tonight?” Jaehyung asked as they all walked out of class together. Mark stood behind Jaebum and watched the two speak to each other of their plans for tonight.

Jaebum turned his head towards Jaehyung to give Mark a side-profile. A soft smile emitted from Jaebum’s features and he shook his head lightly, “Nah. I think I’m gonna stay home tonight. There’s something else I’d rather do.” 

Mark’s eyes locked onto Jaebum’s features and he swore he saw the younger look back at him with a playful gaze. “Aw man, c’mon, you’re getting boring Jaebum,” Jaehyung whined as he fixed his glasses. “At least invite me over then!”

Jaebum chuckled and just shook his head again, his pace growing slower to walk beside Mark. “Mm, I can’t do that. My home isn’t an actual place,” Jaebum grinned sheepishly as he slung his arm around Mark’s shoulders. 

“What? Jaebum, stop playing tricks with me! Stop being all metaphorical on me! You know I hate literature,” Jaehyung groaned before he quickened his pace in frustration.

The other laughed and soon glanced over at the older that seemed to be shell-shocked from the revelations. “So, Mark, wanna watch a movie and eat some popcorn like usual?” He questioned with a sly grin.

However, Mark shook his head in response and hummed in thought. “Let’s go to a restaurant tonight. I feel like eating chicken, but not the delivery kind.”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and tightened his hold around the older, “I thought you liked being at home rather than going out?”

“Where we live isn’t my actual home either, you sneaky little punk,” Mark teased as he elbowed the younger’s side playfully. The other laughed lightly and sighed in content, “Good. Expect me to drag you out of the house more often then.”

“Go right ahead, just as long as I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly have no idea what i wrote-- tried being deep but i think i failed--  
> also i was very markbum deprived and i was dying to help fill up my void of markbum fics cries
> 
> thank you for reading though! :")
> 
> comments are appreciated since i haven't written fics in such a long time!


End file.
